


Late Night Visitor

by lilac_lungs



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Crying, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff galore, Insomnia, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Stupidity, but what fanfic isnt, i just think they’re neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_lungs/pseuds/lilac_lungs
Summary: Nothing to see here, just Ichabod freaking out about a spider and bothering Katrina about it.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Katrina Van Tassel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Visitor

Katrina was fast asleep, snuggled into her fiancé’s chest, his slow inhales and exhales lulling her. It was her favorite part of the day, when they could finally be alone together. No stress, no work, just them holding each other.

Ichabod eventually started getting fitful in his sleep, a common occurrence. 

“... Katrina… Katrina-!” He jerked his head from side to side, trying to wake himself from his nightmare. 

His sudden movements made Katrina’s eyes snap open. 

“Oh dear,” She sat up and shook his shoulders. “Wake up, it’s just a dream!” 

He awoke and automatically took refuge in her embrace. Tears fell down his cheeks as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. 

“Deep breaths,” Katrina whispered, holding him in the dark. One hand held his back and the other supported the back of his neck. She never expected him to tell her what he dreamed about, but she guessed it was about his mother again. Either way, Katrina was there to offer her unconditional support. 

Ichabod didn’t respond to anything she said. Overcome with shock, he started to hyperventilate. 

“Ichabod,” she said calmly. “Breathe with me.” She exaggerated her breaths so he could feel her. She had to do this a number of times before. He couldn’t come back to reality unless he was physically in contact with her, preferably being held.

He followed her example until he was calm, mimicking the same breaths Katrina took. 

“Th-thank you, darling,” he rasped. 

She kissed his neck and then his lips. “Go back to sleep.” She laid back down, bringing him with her. 

Ichabod was out cold within seconds. 

  
  


“Katrina?” Ichabod murmured. 

She didn’t awake as quickly this time. “It was a dream, dear. Go back to sleep.”

With her eyes still closed, she found her way to his lips and kissed him tenderly.

“But I didn’t have a dream,” protested Ichabod between kissing her. “Something’s crawling on me.”

“Mhm…” she held him close, running her fingers through his hair. Not too long later, she drifted off to sleep again. 

“Katrina…?” Ichabod waited in the dark for a few seconds more. “Katrina!” 

“Ah-!” She jerked awake again. “Goodness gracious...”

“I feel something on me…” 

She sighed and reached over to the bed stand and lit a lamp. Once the room was illuminated she heard Ichabod shriek. If she didn’t know who else was in the room, she would have mistaken his scream for a woman’s.   
Ichabod shook his arm numerous times, chanting “get it off! Get it off!”

“Darling, what’s wrong?!?” She held the lamp over to him. 

“It’s a spider!! It _touched_ me!!” He gagged and rubbed his hand on his clothes to the point where his skin became red. 

“Hey, stop that,” she took his arm. “Where’s the spider?”

He crawled across the bed near her and pointed to the opposite side of the room. 

Katrina headed over to where he pointed, illuminating all sides of the room. She even looked under the bed. Nothing. 

“I don’t see anything,” she said, putting the lamp back on the nightstand and getting into bed. “I told you it’s just your imagination.” She slammed a pillow onto his chest and rested her head on it to further accentuate her point. 

“But- but-” said Ichabod, his voice breaking. 

Katrina lifted her head. “Are you _crying_?”

“No….” he sniffled. 

She could still see his face in the dim light. “Look at me.”

Once his eyes met hers, his lips quivered and he broke down. “It _touched_ me. It _crawled_ on me!!” 

“Oh hush,” Katrina wiped his face with her sleeve. _Always such a drama king,_ she wanted to say. “You’re just having these terrors because you’re not getting enough sleep.”

“T-there’s no spider…?” 

“I didn’t see a thing,” she rested her head back on his chest and kissed his collarbone. “You need to _sleep_.” 

“Okay, okay…” he said and closed his eyes.

Katrina already fell fast asleep once again. 

  
  


“KILL IT!! KILL IT!!!” 

Ichabod’s screams jolted Katrina out of bed. For a second she thought there was an intruder in the house, but she finally saw the spider in the corner of the room, spotlit by the lamp. It was a rather tiny thing, fuzzy, sure, but it looked rather cute to her. 

“Oh Ichabod,” she sighed. 

“I told you!! I told you I saw a spider!” He hid half his face under the covers, pointing to the poor creature. 

“Yeah, yeah, you told me,” she crouched down on the floor and cupped her hands to the spider. 

“Don’t touch it with your bare hands!!” her fiancé chastised. “It’s riddled with germs!” 

She was too tired to protest, “alright,” she searched the nightstand for a handkerchief. She nearly knocked over the lamp upon hearing Ichabod shriek again. 

“ITSMOVINGITSMOVINGITSMOVING!”

Katrina turned her head to the corner of the room. Sure enough, the spider was darting up the wall. It was fast, too. 

“MASBATH!!” Screamed Ichabod. “MASBATH, GET IN HERE!!” 

“Shhh!!” shushed Katrina. “You don’t need to wake him up, I got it.” The poor boy does enough for them already. She didn’t see any benefit in waking him for something as trivial as a house spider. 

Katrina reached up the wall to grab the spider, but it escaped her reach. 

“KATRINAA,” wailed Ichabod from under the covers, kicking his legs as if the creature was crawling on him. 

She never thought she could grow tired of hearing her own name. “Yes, my darling, I know, I’m trying to-” she whipped the handkerchief on the wall in efforts to scare the spider. 

It took a few efforts, but she finally made it lose its balance and fall to the ground again. 

“KILL IT, HEAVENS, KILL IT!!” 

“Shhhhh,” said Katrina. “Don’t wake up the entire town.” She gathered the jittery spider in the handkerchief. 

Ichabod scurried farther away from her as if she had a disease. He hid his full body under the blankets now, only strands of his hair visible. 

Katrina opened up the window and tossed the spider out. “You can come out, it’s gone.” She slammed the window shut for extra effect. 

Ichabod peeked from the blankets, and the two of them stared at each other in silence. 

Katrina felt the corners of her lips twitch into a smile. First it started off as a giggle, but then it escalated into a full belly laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Pouted Ichabod. 

“I-it- it was just a tiny little thing-” she laughed some more. “‘Kill it, heavens, kill it!!’”

Her fiancé scowled and faced away from her. “You know I hate bugs…” 

Katrina crawled back into bed and forced herself into his crossed arms. “And you know I’m just kidding,” she smirked up at him. “You big baby.” 

He couldn’t be cross with her for long. “Yes, you’re right, I know.” Ichabod rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. “I love you, my Pickety witch.”

“I love you too…. Don’t wake me up anymore.” She grumbled, finding the perfect pillow in the crook of his neck. 

“It’s my last time, honest,” he said, but he hesitated for a moment. “You _did_ wash your hands, right…?”

Katrina groaned and rose from the bed again. 

“Mwah! I love you!” Ichabod blew an imaginary kiss at her, only for it to be swatted away.

He chuckled, “What? No kiss from my Pickety witch?” 

“Nope, nothing,” she huffed and shuffled to the washroom. However, she couldn’t mask her blush and her smile the entire way, as hard as she tried. 

“Oh, the things I do for you…” 


End file.
